


Simple as Martini

by corbiefu3



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當路克和勒齊弗(Le Chiffre)兩人還年輕、剛出來討生活的時候：<br/>與家裡大吵一架的青年路克因緣際會到郵輪上代班當服務生，巧遇了初試身手的勒齊弗。一場意外下，一段斬不斷的孽緣就此開始……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿蝶的點文：「Le Chiffre/Luke(購物狂的異想世界)無差的兩人小甜文」  
> 2006年的《皇家夜總會》設定了Le Chiffre的本名為Jean Duran (在《量子危機》裡才出現在電腦螢幕裡的畫面。)，阿爾巴尼亞人。原作小說並未交代Le Chiffre的背景設定，只描述他的英文裡有馬賽口音。Jean Duran使用google翻譯得到的法文發音為「尚‧都洪」，阿爾巴尼亞文的發音為「伊恩‧杜蘭」。不過查翻譯都將Duran翻為「杜蘭」，既然原作小說設定他說話有馬賽口音，就設定他為法裔或是有法國血統，使用法文發音的「尚‧杜蘭」為翻譯名了。(悲慘世界主角尚萬強的「尚」原文就是Jean)

　　水晶酒杯的清脆碰撞優雅地揭開夜幕，品項各異的酒精飲料或是繽紛或是剔透、在璀璨奪目的水晶吊燈下折射出數不盡的迷人光澤。他熟練地端著滿載香檳杯的托盤，靈巧地穿梭在一群又一群衣著華麗、高談闊論的賓客間。

　　看來自己之前擔心太多了，雖然遇到好幾張熟面孔，但在這種頂端階層的社交場合裡每一位來賓都忙著引薦自己、結交權貴，根本沒人會多瞧服務生一眼——既使他、路克‧布蘭登，是紐約最富有的上流名媛伊利諾‧雪曼的兒子。

　　這一回要不是他那可憐的室友玩滑板摔斷腿，加上自己那台二手車急需維修，打死他也不會來代這份班。自從先前有次在高級餐廳打工時被母親的「上流」朋友認出、害他無故被經理解雇後，他就再也不碰跟社交圈相關聯的兼差了。反正他一直不喜歡奢侈浮誇的上流圈，雖然在收入上有點可惜，但能就此劃清界線也不壞。

　　「代班的，賭桌那邊需要支援。你可以嗎？」負責的領班和耳機講了幾句，隨即叫住經過面前、正在回收空酒杯的路克。

　　「沒問題。」

 

　　通往賭場的走廊上，迎面而來的另一名服務生匆忙地撞上路克，路克不高興地多看了對方一眼，赫然發現對方面色蒼白、惶恐的表情好似受到什麼驚嚇。

　　「嘿，你沒事吧？」路克上前關切地問。

　　「你要去賭桌？」對方驚魂未定地抬頭看著路克、不安地問，路克不解地看著他，點了點頭。

　　「小心那個大鬍子。」服務生匆匆丟下一句話，沒等路克反應過來就逃離了走廊。雖然覺得不太對勁，但領班已經派自己過去支援，路克沒得選、只能轉身繼續往賭場方向走去。

　　豪華郵輪裡的每一角落無不裝飾的富麗堂皇，而身為娛樂重點的賭場更是集全船奢華之最——典雅的磨砂玻璃與炫麗的水晶切片在頭頂排成繁複多變的幾何圖樣，金碧輝煌的鏡牆反照華貴的金色燈光，與斑斕的地毯共同織成一片綺麗虛幻的海市蜃樓，勾引每個凡人隱藏心底的貪婪迷夢；然而今夜的賭場卻異常安靜，光可鑑人的角子老虎機成排盤據角落卻無人問津，大大小小的賭桌和輪盤也不見尋歡客和逐夢人的身影。

　　「輪到玩家下注。」

　　人群全圍在二十一點的賭桌周圍，紙醉金迷的賭場竟肅靜如同教堂、讓人連呼吸都戰戰兢兢。能令這群向來揮金如土的富豪名媛們專注至此，賭桌上的金額鐵定非同小可。空氣中的緊張氣氛讓路克不敢掉以輕心，他極盡所能壓低腳步、貓一般安靜而敏銳地留意賓客的一舉一動，貴客無須出聲，僅一個眼神或手勢他便會無微不至的滿足每一個需求。

　　籌碼響亮的聲音突兀地打破寂靜，路克好奇地循聲看去，賭桌上的黑衣男人左手抵在唇邊，右手嫻熟地撥弄指間的籌碼。和同桌的其他賭客相比，他的年齡意外的年輕，與他正參與的高額賭局對比更是格格不入。路克忍不住細看男子，對方不只身著全黑西裝，甚至連領結和襯衫都是黑色的，僅有點綴袖口的袖扣隨著指尖的動作閃著忽明忽滅的冷光。「喀擦，喀擦。」一聲又一聲，籌碼像擁有生命般翻過男子的指尖，而他沉著的神情散發出超齡的穩重和自信，好似條盤據地面的漆黑毒蛇，正蓄勢待發、準備咬出致命一擊。無預警地，男人突然抬眼看著路克、嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

　　「請給我一杯Dry Martini，加檸檬——」男人優雅地說，低啞的嗓音裡蘊藏一股迷人的磁性，宛如蛇信輕舔過路克的耳殼，但他還沒說完，坐在他旁邊一臉大鬍子的男士就粗魯打斷了他：

　　「威士忌，麥卡倫五十年。」大鬍子傲慢地說，連看也不看路克一眼。「要五十年的，知道了嗎？」

　　「是的，先生。」路克立刻想起先前那名撞到自己的同事的警告：小心那個大鬍子。雖然不知道先前那名同事受到什麼委屈，總之自己必須留意防止觸怒這位麻煩的客人。端著滿載飲品的托盤走回賭桌，路克短暫猶豫了一下，決定仍按照點飲料的順序來上飲料，雖然不知道那名蓄大鬍子的客人會不會有意見，但至少不至於冒犯到其他賭客。

　　「您的Dry Martini，先生。」路克站到黑衣男子旁邊，老練地拿起馬丁尼杯纖細的杯腳，但杯子還沒碰到桌面，忽然有股外力推了下他另一手端著的托盤。路克措手不及，酒杯滑下失去平衡的托盤一股腦全摔進賭桌、在檯面上砸個粉碎。

　　「我的天啊！」吧檯邊的領班看見這天大的災難竟在眼前上演，嚇得驚呼出聲，趕緊衝上前向貴客們賠罪。「真的非常抱歉，杜蘭先生！」

　　路克楞在原地，傻傻地看了眼自己手中空了的馬丁尼杯，再抬頭看向黑衣男人——對方正抽出手帕、擦去潑了滿臉的Dry Martini……

　　路克頓時感到頭皮一陣冰涼，冷到連脊椎都跟著打起寒顫。剛才的慌亂中，自己不僅打亂了桌上的牌局和籌碼，手中那杯馬丁尼更直接往黑衣男人臉上潑！他目瞪口呆地看著男人慍怒地拿下被酒精弄濕的領結、脫下沾到酒和檸檬皮的外套和背心。完蛋了，別提今晚的薪水、這就算自己打工一整年都賠不起啊！

　　人群散去的聲音糊成遙遠的嗡鳴聲迴盪耳邊，思緒在驚嚇過後跟身體斷了聯繫、跌入迷霧般的恍惚之中，路克低頭麻木地收拾牌桌上的殘局，而負責賭場區域的領班則氣急敗壞地繞著圈子指揮現場、同時透過耳機和其他領班協調調派人手。腳下踢到了什麼東西，路克蹲下身去查看，金屬外殼的支氣管擴張劑在地毯上滾了幾圈、停在桌腳邊。他伸手將它撿了起來，金屬的重量和冰涼溫度握在掌心有種說不出的安定感，讓他稍稍回了些神。

　　「請問……」路克吸了口氣，轉向氣呼呼的領班，鼓起勇氣問：「您知道這是那位客人的嗎？」

　　「那是杜蘭先生的，就是被你潑酒的那位。」領班狠狠瞪了路克一眼，沒好氣地回答。

　　路克緊張地嚥了口口水：「可以讓我將它送去給杜蘭先生嗎？我想親自和他道歉。」

　　領班停下繞圈子、抬眼打量這名不知該說是誠懇還是沒搞懂狀況的年輕人，自己的轄區裡一個晚上發生兩次服務生闖禍，第二件更是嚴重到要出動經理一齊去向客人賠罪才夠，過了今晚自己能不能保住飯碗都不知道……但假如這件事能在他這裡就處理完畢，或許還有一絲生機？杜蘭先生雖是貴賓之一，但與其他貴客相比他的背景並不顯赫，待人也十分有禮……

　　領班揉著繃緊的額頭，沉重地嘆了口長氣：「跟我來。」

 

　　細緻的泡沫隨著水流從髮絲脫落，溜過男人的身軀滑進排水孔。關掉蓮蓬頭，他拿起浴巾抹了下濕髮，再湊到鼻前嗅聞，洗髮精的香味驅走了惱人的嗆鼻酒臭，緩和了他心頭的怒火。

　　今晚的賭局真是場鬧劇。男人套上浴袍踏出浴室，給自己倒了杯威士忌，沐浴完的放鬆感加上美酒入喉，煩躁的情緒總算冷靜了下來。他輕輕轉動著桌面上那隻動過手腳的鋼筆，這才是他今夜的首要任務，贏得賭局不過是附加的一點紅利，而他的前途可全壓在這小小的鋼筆上了。但他還沒找到機會掉包賭局就被打斷了兩次，難道對方已經起了疑心？

　　敲門聲中斷了他的思緒，該不會是「他」親自來關心自己的進展？

　　「請進。」顧不得還穿著浴袍，男人連忙起身應門，門外站著的卻是兩名服務人員。是剛才賭場邊的領班和朝他臉上潑酒的服務生。

　　「非常抱歉打擾到您，杜蘭先生。」領班恭敬地遞上對方遺落的物品，再端出賠罪的香檳。「這是我們在賭場尋獲的，特來送還給您。方才的失誤真的十分抱歉——」

　　「夠了，」杜蘭先生不耐煩地打斷領班，「你的歉意我收到了，謝謝。」正想甩上房門，他不經意地瞄到那名年輕服務生，突然想到一個主意……

　　「我想和你的人私下談談。」他冷冷向領班說道，接著向一旁的青年狡黠地笑了一下。

　　「進來吧，年輕人。」

　　路克遲疑地瞄了領班一眼，後者瞪大眼睛、示意他快照客人的意滾進那該死的房間。沒有拒絕的權利，青年緊張地吸了口氣，擦過男人身邊，踏入暫時敞開的隱密空間。

　　「杜蘭先生，牌局將在二十分鐘後重新開始——」領班著急地補充，話還沒說完，杜蘭先生已一把關上房門、毫不客氣地將領班隔絕在外。


	2. Chapter 2

　　「碰。」象徵個人領域的門扉在背後應聲關上，那聲響與其說是歡迎更像是警告。路克不由自主地捏緊手心，緊繃地夾起肩膀。雖說是應對方要求，但他卻覺得自己好像個沒道德的八卦記者，既使他已壓低目光、盡量不去打量周遭，漏出去的視線仍無法避免地刺探著房間主人的隱私。相較於自己的緊張，杜蘭先生倒顯得十分輕鬆、甚至還透著幾分愉快。男人神色自若地走回桌邊，從整組水晶酒具裡揀了個杯子，往杯裡添了幾顆冰塊。

　　「威士忌？」男人再替自己斟了杯不加冰塊的酒，走上前將有冰塊的那杯遞給路克。

　　「不用了，謝謝您……」路克被眼前意外的發展嚇了一跳，趕緊舉起手婉拒男人遞過來的酒杯。這是什麼情況？杜蘭先生不是叫自己進來讓他罵個狗血淋頭、甚至羞辱一頓的嗎？

　　「我想為稍早的事和您道歉，杜蘭先生。」雖然被對方搞得有些糊塗，路克還是鼓起勇氣、誠心道歉：「真的非常對不起——」

　　「喔，那倒不必。」杜蘭先生晃了晃手中的威士忌，悠哉地喝了一口。「那不是你的錯。巴蒂斯塔先生、就是坐我隔壁留大鬍子的那位，是他推了你的盤子一把。」

　　什麼？路克目瞪口呆地傻在原地，無法置信地瞪著杜蘭先生，而後者體貼地上前將冰涼的酒杯塞入路克掌中，輕輕皺了下眉頭，露出一個「你不是現在才發現的吧？」的表情。

　　「謝謝。」路克懊惱地接下酒杯，舉至唇邊灌下一大口。那果然不是自己的錯覺，他就覺得有股力道推了下托盤，那狗娘養的混蛋！但既使知道真相也無濟於事，身為服務生他不能告貴客的狀，這口委屈無論如何他都只能自己吞下去——還包括杜蘭先生那身西裝的賠償費。路克煩悶地再灌了一口，辛辣的酒液在咽喉燃起熱度，為內心的怒火開了一個靜態的出口。

　　「再來一杯？」杜蘭先生舉起酒瓶，向路克會心一笑。男人優雅的薄唇捕捉了路克的視線，他稍稍冷靜下來，趁著琥珀色的液體流入杯中時偷瞄了眼始終和顏悅色的男人。

　　他為何要告訴自己這些？回想杜蘭先生剛應門時還很生氣，從自己踏入房間後對方卻像換了個人般，不只找不到一絲怒氣外還給自己倒酒……路克愈想愈覺得詭異，他思考了一會兒，看著男人謹慎地問：

　　「既然您……不認為我需要道歉，請問有什麼需要我為您效勞的嗎？」

　　「我需要你幫我一個小忙。」男人看著這名機靈的青年，咧開嘴露出滿意的微笑：「等一下賭局開始時，我要你替我開這瓶香檳。」他隨手撈起領班送來的賠禮，指尖戲謔地在瓶身上彈了兩下。「請務必把瓶塞射向巴蒂斯塔先生的後腦勺，不要手下留情。」

　　「什麼！」路克驚訝地喊道：「你瘋了嗎？我會被炒魷魚的，我才不要——」

　　「因為過了今晚，無論如何你和你的上司都會丟掉飯碗。」男人的表情突然沉了下來，他不屑地哼了一聲，刻薄地嘲諷：「樂觀是件好事，不過要是認為幾句道歉和一瓶香檳就能了事，那很明顯，這份工作並不適合你們，又何必在此多浪費時間呢？」男人稍作停頓，拿起支氣管擴張劑吸了一口。「而如果你幫我這個『小忙』，你明天一樣會丟了工作，但會得到高於現在兩倍的薪水。」

　　「好好考慮一下吧，年輕人。」男人放下酒杯，拿起桌上的手錶瞄了眼時間。「你不會天真到認為闖出這種大禍後還有工資可領吧？」

　　路克瞪大眼睛看著杜蘭先生，前面的善解人意全是假象，這男人完全是個乘人之危、幸災樂禍的人渣。

　　「你自己說錯不在我的。」路克忍不住反駁。

　　「他只推了你的托盤，可沒動你的手。」杜蘭先生假惺惺地說：「順帶一提，謝謝你的Dry Martini。」

　　路克頓時想將手上的威士忌往對方臉上潑，幸好理智及時煞住了衝動，沒讓他真做出傻事。他賭氣地乾掉威士忌，憤而轉過身背對洋洋得意的杜蘭先生。

　　好好想想吧，路克。這渾球雖然令人火大，但他說的沒錯，雖說是遭人陷害，但犯下這種天大失誤雇主能不向自己索取賠償就該感到慶幸了。拒絕杜蘭先生的提議不僅是跟錢過不去，對方還可能翻臉向他要求西裝的賠償費……他的車需要維修，還有下個月的房租等著他付，他沒辦法再多負擔這一筆。路克閉上眼沉重地嘆了口長氣。

　　他好不容易靠自己的能力生活了這麼久，絕不能栽在這裡、回去向母親低頭。絕對不能。

　　「我接受你的提議。」路克將空酒杯重重放上桌面，不甘願地說：「不過有附加條件，要付現金給我，今晚就要付清。」

　　「沒問題，賭局結束後來這裡找我。」杜蘭先生爽快答應，故意向青年眨了下眼：「不介意的話，現在請容我享有我的隱私，為賭局做些準備。」

　　路克白了對方一眼，轉身朝房門走去，手剛壓下門把，對方卻突然叫住他。

　　「等一下。」杜蘭先生喊了一聲，沒等路克準備好就拋了個小東西過來，路克一手接住那個險些命中自己臉的東西，是杜蘭先生的支氣管擴張劑。路克不解地看向杜蘭先生，立刻嚇的差點撞上門板——對方已經脫掉了浴袍，正一絲不掛地面對著自己！眼睛無法克制地往下掃去……虛驚一場，杜蘭先生已經穿好了內褲，並在路克失禮的注視下一把套上了長褲。

　　「咳哼，」男人不悅地清了下喉嚨，提醒路克管一下不聽話的眼球。「先寄放在你那裡。」

　　臉上立刻燃起一陣燥熱，路克尷尬地說不出話來，身體接替停滯的大腦迅速做出反應，他猛地拉開房門，頭也不回地逃了出去。甩上的門板在背後發出巨響，狼狽中他隱約聽見房內傳出男人低啞的笑聲：

　　「等會兒見了。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　和上個倒楣的同事一樣被調離了賭場，路克回到原先的崗位著手整理數不盡的桌面，內心的咒罵卻怎麼也停不下來。

　　該死的，自己剛才到底在搞什麼！他將桌面的空杯迅速收進托盤作為發洩，收拾完畢一轉過身卻差點撞上一旁經過的女性貴客——幸好一個賠罪的微笑便化解了對方的怒意，沒讓這堪稱災難的代班繼續節外生枝。趁著將盤子收進內場的空檔，路克沾了點水打溼臉頰、試著安定煩躁的情緒，一抬起頭腦中卻又閃過杜蘭先生上身赤裸的畫面。

　　天殺的！不要再想了，路克！他懊惱地搓著緊皺的眉心，煩悶地吁了口氣。他真不敢相信，在被迫接受那個瘋狂的提議後，自己竟然還覺得那混蛋很性感？雖然這荒唐的念頭只維持了一秒，他的大腦卻不知在和自己唱什麼反調，一再重播著對方半裸的影像、怎麼也停不下來。是，他不否認杜蘭先生在牌桌上的姿態確實很有魅力，而對方沒責怪自己時甚至讓他有幾分感動……好感僅止於此，那男人是個不折不扣的混帳，不幸牽扯上准沒好事。

　　他真後悔答應了那個提議。

　　「代班的，」另一名服務生推開門走進廚房，叫住路克：「領班在外面找你。你有撿到什麼客人的噴劑嗎？」

　　老謀深算。路克默默掏出口袋裡的支氣管擴張劑，內心不由得再罵一句。

 

　　「喀擦、喀擦……」前腳才剛碰到地毯，籌碼翻滾的清脆響聲已先一步穿過賭場、爭先恐後地竄入他的耳中。路克低調地沿著牆邊走、避免引起不必要的注意；賭局的緊張氣氛並未因稍早的中斷而緩和，路克透過人群間的縫隙瞥了眼賭桌上的杜蘭先生——對方的外觀和先前完全相同，一樣是一身黑衣搭配梳理得一絲不苟的頭髮。

　　這人該不會沒有其他顏色的衣服吧？路克不禁在內心吐槽。

　　牌桌上的男人不經意地瞄向場邊，立刻頓了一下；杜蘭先生停下手上玩弄籌碼的動作，視線越過牌桌、冷酷地瞪著場邊瘦小的服務生。

　　還真會演，路克暗自翻了個白眼。杜蘭先生的眼神凶狠地彷彿恨不得將自己生吞活剝，任誰看了都不會懷疑兩人私底下談過什麼交易。杜蘭先生轉看向另一名服務生示意要點飲品，管賭場的領班同時走到路克面前，不讓路克再靠近賭桌一步；路克抬眼看了上司一眼，對方堅決擋住了去路，自己也不能請對方讓開……沒有辦法，路克拿出「寄放」的支氣管擴張劑交給領班，正煩惱下一步時，杜蘭先生低沉的嗓音適時響起：

　　「等一下，」男人叫住方才為自己點酒的服務生，抬起手指高傲地指向場邊的路克。「由他來開瓶。」

　　杜蘭先生找碴意味濃厚的要求引起一陣竊竊私語，八卦的觀眾們當然沒忘記早先的「好戲」，忍不住彼此咬起耳朵、睜大眼睛期待最新發展。惟恐場面再出什麼亂子，領班連忙上前打圓場：

　　「杜蘭先生，還是由我來——」

　　「讓他來開瓶有什麼問題嗎？」杜蘭先生傲慢地瞪著領班，態度強硬的反問。

　　「不……沒有問題。」領班連忙回覆，不敢有任何怠慢。障礙排除，路克深吸口氣轉向一邊的吧檯，那瓶指定的香檳已在冰桶中靜候享用。掌心一陣濕漉漉的觸感，不知道其中幾分是手汗幾分是水滴，路克戰戰兢兢地握住冰涼的瓶身，覺得這輩子從沒這麼緊張過。

　　回想高中那一次吧。路克吞了口口水，悄悄深呼吸。那個球隊的無賴老愛作弄當時身為隊上經理的自己，拿到冠軍後、慶功時教練特地買了一打的氣泡酒，他永遠記得當下自己抓起了其中一瓶……眼角匆匆劃過周圍，路克迅速搖了幾下酒瓶，撕開錫箔紙，扭開鐵絲——轉身瞄準的一剎那，他瞥見杜蘭先生刻意沒握好支氣管擴張劑，男人彎下身撿拾的同時，路克放開手指，時機恰到好處。

　　碰的一聲巨響，瓶塞噴射而出的響聲如同槍擊將安靜的賭局轟的腦袋開花。金黃色的酒液瞬間噴發而出，濺濕了地毯，路克趕緊將酒瓶放上檯面，再看向賭桌；「標靶」大鬍子手摀著頭，憤怒地推開桌面的籌碼，搖晃著站起身。

　　「你小子搞什麼！」大鬍子怒吼道，直接撞開人群向路克直衝過來。路克一瞬間嚇地楞在原地，手還來不及阻擋臉上已挨了一拳，他向後撞上吧檯，跟著滑坐在地上。在場其他服務人員趕緊奔上前拉開氣到失控的大鬍子，一些男性賓客也跟著上前阻止。

　　熱辣的感覺在頰上蔓延，明天臉上一定會腫起來。路克迷迷糊糊地想著。他撞上吧檯的同時翻倒了那瓶香檳，灑得他滿身香檳味，路克想爬起身，但身邊的地面上全是酒瓶碎片。一隻手適時伸到面前，他毫不遲疑地拉住那隻手，站了起來。

　　「你沒事吧？」男人沙啞的嗓音此刻聽來格外溫柔，路克抬頭迎上對方褐色的眼眸，從深邃的眼底窺見一抹不著痕跡的得意。

 

　　過了將近一個小時後，他總算踏出經理的辦公室。關上門後，路克如釋重負地吁了口氣，既使隔著門板他還是聽得見經理連珠炮般罵個不停，他真同情裡邊仍繼續挨罵的領班。回到房裡換掉滿是香檳味的衣服，路克瞄了眼時鐘，時間已是深夜，賭局也應該結束了。

　　他應該會遵守諾言吧？

　　現在才擔心對方食言未免也太晚了吧。路克忍不住自嘲，邊撈起外套走出房間。半夜的客房區走廊一個人影也沒有，雖不用擔心會被人撞見，卻也顯得自己格外突兀。路克不自覺地加快腳步，走過一層又一層，終於抵達杜蘭先生的房門。在門口稍停緩和下急促的呼吸，他舉起手，輕輕敲了幾下門。

　　「你來了。」門一開啟，杜蘭先生迷人的笑臉立刻佔據眼前，男人愉快地敞開房門、催促路克進去。一切全如自己所計畫的，他趁著服務生引起混亂時順利掉包了目標胸前的鋼筆，完美達成任務。杜蘭先生從容地走回桌前，路克跟著看向桌面，桌上擺著兩個信封袋和兩杯Dry Martini，其中一杯已經見底。

　　「這是你的報酬，」杜蘭先生拿起裝的鼓鼓的信封袋遞給路克。「兩倍薪水，正如我先前說好的。」

　　路克打開信封確認，裡面裝著滿滿的美金，既使大略估算金額也絕對高過他原先的薪水。

　　「而這個，是你的獎勵。」杜蘭先生再拿起另一個單薄的信封遞給路克，接著放鬆地靠上沙發椅背「神射手。」男人嘴角勾起一抹淺笑，看來狡猾而引人遐想。路克垂下頭斷開與對方的眼神交會，打開信封，裡面是一張支票，與現金同樣的金額。

　　「太多了，我不能收。」路克折起封口將信封放回桌面，抬頭向男人回以微笑。「謝謝你的好意。」

　　手指抵上唇邊，杜蘭先生看著青年沉默了一會兒，鬆了鬆領口，端起Dry Martini站了起來。

　　「你很有趣，年輕人。」杜蘭先生意味深長地說了一句，輕啜了口杯中的酒。路克不解地看著對方走向自己，下一秒，那杯Dry Martini直接潑上路克的臉。

　　「Fuck!」透明的酒液聞起來辛辣而嗆鼻，舌尖嚐到的卻是與冰涼液體相反的炙熱。杜蘭先生緊扣著路克，貪婪地吸吮、嚙咬青年溫熱的唇舌；視線一片模糊，流下額頭的酒精刺的路克睜不開眼，他想要賞對方一拳，卻又捨不得停下琴酒與香艾酒調和的醉人口感。

　　一杯完美的Dry Martini，可遇而不可求。

　　杜蘭先生喉間奏起陶醉的低吟，靈巧的手指開始在路克身上探索、牽引更多的韻味。身下逐漸升起熱度，路克不甘示弱地揪住杜蘭先生的頭髮，在對方優美的下唇烙上齒印；男人鼻間悶哼一聲，但路克還不罷休，牙齒輕嚙過杜蘭先生敞開的脖頸與喉結，他隔著衣料搓揉底下結實的胸膛，接著毫不客氣地扯開對方昂貴的襯衫，舌頭一路攻城掠地，卻故意在褲檔前停了下來。

　　對方硬了。路克得意地注視對方腿間的隆起，抬起臉佯裝無辜地看向杜蘭先生。男人撫摸著路克的側臉，偏頭邪笑，露出的牙齒充滿挑釁意味，性感的無可救藥。

　　臉頰感到一陣發燙。與對方無關，路克向自己辯解，那是酒精在血液裡揮發引起的自然反應。杜蘭先生俯身貼上路克的嘴唇，路克慵懶地閉上眼睛，雙手攀上杜蘭先生的背，任由對方抬起自己放上床。

　　杜蘭先生脫去路克的衣物，鼻子埋入對方的頸間深吸，指節熟練地愛撫青年的勃起。

　　「嗯……」身體因興奮微微顫抖，路克享受著對方的服務、舒服地揉著杜蘭先生的頭髮，貼著男人耳際低聲呢喃。「杜蘭先生……」

　　「尚。」男人輕笑，故意加重了掌上的力道與速度。「我的名字是尚。」指尖沾上一股潮濕，青年的頂端已滲出了前液。尚從路克身上退下，從床頭櫃取出潤滑劑與保險套，路克撐起身大剌剌地觀賞杜蘭先生——尚養眼的裸體，目光隨興地往下看去，路克頓時倒抽口氣。

　　比他想像的還大，他沒遇過這麼大的。

　　回到床上，青年臉上驚恐的神情先讓尚感到詫異，接著他很快理解到對方憂慮的原因。尚低下頭，在青年耳邊落下一串安撫的細吻。

　　「不用怕，」沙啞而沉穩的嗓音溫柔地流入青年的耳中，「我不會傷害你的，我保證。」

　　路克抬頭凝視尚，一次單純的代班，卻在碰到對方後砸的一發不可收拾。他能相信這個男人嗎？路克壓下對方的頭，吻住尚優美的薄唇，熱烈地糾纏尚的舌頭，直到尚喘不過氣才放開。

　　「我的名字是路克。」路克笑著說。他能相信這個男人嗎？絕對不能。

　　但他想要這個男人，無庸置疑。

　　手指一點一點探進身後，路克抱著枕頭，輕喘著感受身後緩慢的拓展。尚一邊舔著路克的耳殼，一邊逐次按摩路克的肉壁。

　　「嗯……啊！」又一根手指伸了進來，伴隨小幅度的抽差，路克將臉埋入枕頭，企圖隱藏溢出齒間的呻吟。還是太緊了，尚壓抑地吸了口氣，耐心地撫愛路克拱起的臀部與穴口，他低下頭親吻路克光裸的背脊，在青年又一次興奮難耐的顫抖時再推入一根手指。

　　「Fuck!」路克顫抖地咒罵，他身下的被單已被前液弄的一片濕，腰間更情不自禁地迎合手指進出的動作。「你到底……想不想……嗯……啊，進來！」碎成片段的問句在欲求裡轉為命令，又在一陣戰慄過後轉為請求。路克靠上枕頭稍作喘息，男人的體溫貼上他光裸的背部，在路克側臉落下一吻，扶住路克的腰一點一點進入了他。既使經過擴張，男人粗大的性器還是讓路克痛得咬緊牙根；忍耐著下身的不適，尚伸手繼續撫慰路克的勃起，舔吻著路克的後頸，鼓勵對方將身體交給自己。緊箝的痛楚沒有維持太久，緊張與恐慌在本能燃起的慾望裡燒得一乾二淨；路克十指緊扣著床墊，在愈來愈快的頂撞和抽插裡忘我呻吟，與尚混濁的喘息和低吼融成一片激情，如濃烈不一的酒液在攪拌中混合為一，再也無法分離。

 

　　「一杯熱拿鐵和濃縮咖啡、一份火腿三明治、一份蘋果派，還需要點什麼嗎？」確認完客人的點餐，路克回到櫃台將單子交給廚房。一個全黑的身影飄過窗前，眼睛不由自主地跟了過去——當然，不是他。路克輕吁了口氣，不知是放心的成分居多，還是失落略勝一籌。

　　距離那次代班已過了將盡三個月， 除了向連帶丟掉工作的室友道歉，外加貼給室友一點補償外，路克的生活理所當然地回到了正軌。他的論文順利通過教授審核，只待學校跑完流程便能領到碩士學位，開始未來的事業。至於是要進入母親的公司見習，或是靠自己闖蕩一番？現在的他倒不急著做出決定。

　　這是他的世界，而那個男人本來就不在其中。路克接過廚房作好的餐點，俐落地放上托盤送去給客人。

　　他再也沒見過尚‧杜蘭。

　　偶爾他會想起那次難忘的夜晚，想起賭桌上男人擺弄籌碼的戲法，沙啞而性感的嗓音和高潮時忘情呼喊自己的名字。

　　見不到也好，這種人還是少碰為妙。路克不以為然地定下結論。

　　店門上的鈴鐺響起悅耳的樂音，有客人上門了。將回憶揮到腦後，路克撈起菜單，提起裝著檸檬水的玻璃水壺走向剛入座的客人。

　　「午安，先生。」路克為客人盛好水，抬起頭熟練地詢問：「需要為您介紹——」

　　問句硬生生斷在空中，路克瞠目結舌地看著全身黑衣的男人。對方抬起手指從容地抵上唇邊，朝呆住的路克狡黠一笑：

　　「一杯Dry Martini，加檸檬皮。」

　　一瞬間，路克彷彿看見一根無形的攪拌棒伸入心底，將喜出望外與不寒而慄調為一體。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 酒鬼補充：  
> 香艾酒（Vermouth）與苦艾酒（Absinthe）是兩種不同的酒，但香艾酒常被錯翻為苦艾酒，因為兩者都含有苦艾。調製馬丁尼用的是香艾酒，不是苦艾酒喔。  
> 想知道更多兩者的差異可以看這裡：https://blattusfromtw1978.wordpress.com/2008/05/15/%E8%8B%A6%E8%89%BE%E9%85%92%E3%80%81%E9%A6%99%E8%89%BE%E9%85%92%EF%BC%8C%E5%82%BB%E5%82%BB%E5%88%86%E4%B8%8D%E6%B8%85%E6%A5%9A%E2%80%A6/


End file.
